


I Got New Rules, I Count Them

by wickedspeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I've had this idea ever since I heard this song, it's such a moicy song, new rules by dua lipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: Angela knows Moira is toxic, the addictive, destructive kind that pulls her back every time, and a doctor should know better than to keep infecting herself.





	I Got New Rules, I Count Them

_1\. Don’t pick up the phone, you know she’s only calling ‘cause she’s drunk and alone._

It had been a long night, and as far as Angela was concerned, she never wanted to see an inventory sheet again. The doctor let out a yawn as she turned off the light in her office and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Once again, it appeared she was the last one left in the headquarters, or the last one awake anyway. Right now, all the blonde wanted to do was make a soothing mug of hot cocoa and collapse into bed—

A ringing caught her attention, and through her exhaustion, Angela soon recognized it as her phone. She searched her pockets, only to find them empty. Her brow furrowed slightly, and she rummaged through her bag as the ringing persisted. Still no phone.

“Not again,” Angela sighed, looking back through the window into her office. Yes, there was her phone, sitting on the table still. Angela let out another sigh, and she considered just walking away; her hot cocoa was calling, after all.

_What if it’s an emergency?_

Yes, that was always what kept her from just walking away. Angela unlocked the door and headed back inside, too tired to look at the caller ID as she picked up her phone to answer it.

“Angela Ziegler.”

“You sound tired. Last one up again?”

All exhaustion left Angela at the cool voice, and she found herself wishing she had just walked away. “I thought I told you not to call me.”

“I do not recall that.”

“How did you get my number again?”

“You know I have my ways.”

Angela held back a frustrated sigh in her throat; Moira was persistent if nothing else, and as irritating as a grain of sand in a sensitive place (and equally as difficult to get rid of). Furthermore, if Moira was calling her, that meant she either wanted something or she had reason to gloat.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hang up right now,” Angela said.

“Don’t be that way; I thought you’d like to reminisce with me.”

Ah. The third reason Moira called.

“You’ve been drinking again, haven’t you?” Angela said. Granted, Moira drank on a practically daily basis, but if she was calling, then she’d had more than her allotted amount.

“I thought you knew me better than that, Doctor.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Is that resentment in your voice?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Do you remember Oasis?”

Angela paused at that, and Moira must have taken her silence as an invitation.

“The first research trip we took together; you remember the little hotel, yes?”

Angela remembered. She remembered everything about Oasis… the lectures, the sightseeing, the hotel at the edge of the city…

“Your silence speaks volumes, Doctor.”

Moira’s voice brought her back to the present, and Angela pushed the memories from her mind. She knew this game; Moira liked to play it often. “That trip was a long time ago,” the blonde finally said.

“And yet, we both remember it so well, don’t we?”

Angela knew she had to stop this now, before Moira pulled her in any deeper. “I’m hanging up, Moira. Try not to drink yourself into a stupor.”

-/-

_2\. Don’t let her in, you’ll have to kick her out again._

“Don’t you have any decent tea? I would have thought all the years you spent with that Oxton brat would have taught you something.”

Angela let out a sigh; the sight of Moira rummaging through her cupboards was what greeted her that morning, and she was already regretting her decision.

“I thought you would have left by now,” Angela said, moving to her coffeemaker.

“In a hurry to get rid of me?”

“You know as well as I do that I shouldn’t have even let you in.”

“And yet here I am.”

Angela sighed again, doing her best to ignore Moira; the redhead would leave on her own soon enough.

“Something you’d like to say, Doctor?”

“Nothing I haven’t already said before.” Angela felt drained, despite having just woken up. Moira seemed to have that effect on her.

“Yes, yes, you’re so put upon, aren’t you? Shall I call some assistance for you?”

Angela closed her eyes as she sighed again. “It’s too early for this, Moira.”

The geneticist’s lips twitched before she raised the mug in her hands, taking a sip of the tea she had made, and grimacing upon doing so. “Vile.”

Angela was about to respond when she noticed the slightly purple tinge in Moira’s right arm. The darkness in which their activities had taken place in last night had hidden it, but now it was glaringly obvious. “What have you done to yourself?”

Moira paused a moment before she said, “Ah, you are referring to this unfortunate side effect—“

“You’ve been experimenting on yourself again, haven’t you?”

Moira pressed her lips together tightly. “Well everyone got so damn attached to the rabbits, giving them an assortment of names, and apparently it is considered ‘socially unacceptable’ to use your niece, even if you are her legal guardian.” The geneticist made a face before she added, “Pavlov can use dogs, but when I use rabbits, it’s ‘Moira no’, and ‘Moira stop’, and ‘Moira you’re being transferred to Blackwatch’.”

Angela shook her head, and she could already tell that this was going to lead to a fight, a fight they had had many times before. “I can’t get into this with you again, so just drink your tea—“

“A sorry excuse for tea.”

“Just drink it and leave.”

“No please? Where have your manners gone, Doctor?”

Angela fixed the redhead with a harsh look. “You don’t respond to politeness; I have to be aggressive with you.”

Moira grinned at that. “Well, you certainly do know what I like.”

“Just leave before my coffee ends up spilled down your front.”

-/-

_3\. Don’t be her friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in her bed in the morning._

She shouldn’t be here. That was the first thought that crossed Angela’s mind as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the all too familiar ceiling above her. The blonde pressed her hands over her eyes; maybe if she pushed hard enough, if she wished with enough fervor, this wouldn’t be real, and she would wake up in her own bed.

There was the sound of weight shifting beside her, reminding her that this was no bad dream; it was very much real.

“Oh you’re awake.”

“Yes. I’m awake,” Angela replied coldly, lowering her hands, though she refused to look at the redhead lying beside her. The doctor paused a moment or so longer before she sat up, the sheet falling away from her body and revealing the full extent of her regret.

“And where are you off to?” Moira asked, arching a well-manicured eyebrow as she watched the blonde begin to gather her clothing from where it had unceremoniously discarded the previous night.

“I can’t keep falling into this cycle,” Angela replied, keeping her back the geneticist.

“Explain.”

Angela let out a sigh, looking upwards with exasperation. She had a feeling that Moira knew very well what she meant, but the redhead was going to make her explain it out loud. “Every time I think we’re done, you find a way to pull me back in.”

“I hardly think I am solely to blame—“

“You’re right, that’s unfair of me. Perhaps it is my own weakness that makes me fall into this trap continuously.” The blonde sighed again, pulling her shirt over her head and concealing the caduceus staff tattoo that went down the length of her spine, wings spread across the back of her shoulders. “I always tell myself that I will know better this time, that I won’t allow myself to be pulled back in by you, and yet…”

There was a silence before Moira said, “You make it sound so ghastly. Is our being together so terrible a prospect?”

Angela finally turned to face her companion, doing her best to steel herself against whatever temptation Moira might present. “I won’t lie and say that when we were together in the past, I enjoyed it. We… we got along nicely, but we just started to drift apart. Our morals, our ethics, the lengths we are both willing to go to… they are just too different. And now…”

“Now what? Finish your thought, Angela. Tell me how different we are,” Moira practically snarled.

Angela clenched her fists at that, not appreciating Moira’s tone. “Look at yourself, Moira. You have no boundaries, no limits; you put science above everything else, even your own well being.”

“The advancement of science demands all. Our lives, our deaths, everything. There cannot be progress without sacrifice.” Moira has sat up by now, oblivious to her current state of undress.

Angela shook her head. “That is exactly what I’m talking about. You are willing to go to such extremes, even so far as to experiment on yourself. I can’t condone it, and I can’t stand by and watch it. You have made it quite clear that you do not wish to be saved from yourself, despite how much you may need it.” The blonde sighed again, picking up her bag. She didn’t know what she bothered arguing with Moira; the redhead was never going to change. Angela had learned that the hard way.

“Have you finished your preaching?” Moira asked after Angela had been silent for a few moments.

“Yes. I am finished.” Angela looked into the geneticist’s eyes, seeing a woman she had once admired. Moira was still brilliant; there was no arguing that. The blonde found herself wishing that things could play out differently, but she knew that this time had to be the last time. For both of their sakes. “Goodbye Moira.”

“Farewell, Doctor.”

_If you’re under her, you ain’t getting over her._


End file.
